


Ломаный

by Bizzarria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizzarria/pseuds/Bizzarria
Summary: Дрожит рука. Точка выходит настолько жирной, что больше похожа на кляксу. Беру вправо, а после — назад. Черта. Точка. Мысль. Ступор. Как же я пьян… Перед глазами все плывет, неумелые рисунки оживают и беззаботно пляшут, глумясь надо мной.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 4





	Ломаный

_1._

Глоток огневиски обжигает пищевод и падает в пустой, жалобно урчащий желудок тяжелым булыжником.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Пьяный язык ворочается с трудом и заплетается на каждом слове. Но я должен произнести эти слова вслух. И еще я хочу сказать их ему сегодня… Наверное. Все так элементарно и запутанно одновременно, что у меня раскалывается голова. Кто-то безжалостный забивает гвозди в виски, оглушительно стуча по ним молотком. Вот только нравоучений не надо, дело тут вовсе не в литрах выпитого за вечер алкоголя.  
— Это пройдет.

Глухая боль перемещается ниже, проскальзывает сквозь паутину вен в самый центр сжавшегося в безотчетной тревоге сердца. Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Я люблю тебя, придурок. И ты тоже меня любишь, я знаю. Сегодня, сейчас, сию же минуту — последний шанс напомнить об этом моему ветреному другу. Объясниться и в тысячный раз попытаться вернуть все на свои места. То есть его — на место возле меня, рядом со мной. А все остальное? Да гори оно…  
— Джеймс…

Я не называл Сохатого по имени много лет, разве что когда злился на него из-за какой-нибудь ерунды. Не знаю, почему. Он был Джеймсом для родителей, Поттером — для преподавателей и Джимом — для близких друзей. Но в этой, в общем-то, несложной иерархии я стоял еще ближе. Намного, как мне казалось. Когда-то. Давно. Теперь вся жизнь готова поделиться натрое. Две черные полосы беспросветного мрака, а посреди — сверкающая непорочной чистотой первого снега белая.  
— Не надо, Сириус. Я знаю наизусть все, что ты собираешься сказать. Не надо.  
Как «не надо»? Ну и что, что ты знаешь?! Я могу повторять снова и снова. У меня ведь нет никого, только ты, а свободного времени — до самого горизонта. И тратить его ни на что, кроме тебя, я не хочу.

Рука выпускает опустевший стакан и украдкой, по-паучьи, подползает к пальцам друга. Тот стучит ими по столику, не попадая ни в один из известных нам обоим мотивов, — то ли рассеянно, то ли, наоборот, сильно задумавшись. Сердце пропускает сразу несколько ударов, когда расстояние сокращается до пары дешевых сантиметров, а Джеймс, даже не глядя на меня, убирает ладонь и встает со стула.  
— Мне нужно проветриться.  
— А? Да, конечно, иди, — бескровные губы смеются: ему ведь не нужно мое разрешение.  
Прежде, чем он отворачивается, успеваю уловить в застывшем взгляде целую гамму чувств. Насмешка. Отчужденность. Досада. Беспокойство. Смятение. Усталость. А под всей этой шелухой, на самом дне ореховых глаз стыдливо прячется вина. «Мне жаль, Бродяга.» Разглядев именно ее, я понимаю, что проиграл. Решение принято, и Джеймс его ни за что не изменит. Он такой, этот Поттер. Привык идти до конца.

Щелчком пальцев подзываю официанта — «повторить», — и через минуту порожний сосуд наполняется янтарной жидкостью. Коротко вздохнув, опрокидываю ее в себя, целиком. Резкий, терпковатый привкус чувствуется как никогда остро: я вспоминаю, как мы с Джеймсом впервые попробовали огневиски. «Горько», — только и сказал он, пятнадцатилетний, тогда. Завтра это «горько» приобретет для него иное значение. И для меня — тоже. Огненная волна бежит по венам вместо крови, лижет внутренности жаркими язычками пламени. Достаю из кармана обычную маггловскую ручку — они, кажется, называют такие гелевыми, — и придвигаю к себе салфетницу. Дрожит рука. Точка выходит настолько жирной, что больше похожа на кляксу. Прямая готова пересечь белоснежную салфетку от края до края, разрезав ее, словно хорошо наточенный нож. Останавливаюсь на полпути, машинально, занятый мыслями, вжимаю ручку в рыхлую бумагу. Вокруг стержня разливается темно-синий ореол. Беру вправо, а после — назад. И снова, и снова. Черта. Точка. Мысль. Ступор. Вскоре все салфетки исчерканы ломаными и кривыми линиями. Как же я пьян… Смотрю на них, что-то отчаянно обдумывая. Перед глазами все плывет, неумелые рисунки оживают и беззаботно пляшут, глумясь надо мной. Сую ручку обратно в карман, сминаю бумажки и отшвыриваю их прочь. Дурацкая привычка.

Свистнув халдея, под слабые возражения отбираю у него бутылку, бросаю на столик горсть монет и, шатаясь, бреду к выходу. Массивная дверь отрезает меня от звуков беспечного веселья. Ничуть не страшно: все равно я чувствую себя лишним на этом празднике. Промозглый осенний ветер хлещет по щекам, будто желая отрезвить. Не старайся. Назло ему отвинчиваю крышку и, запрокинув голову, лью жгучий напиток прямо в горло. Оглядываюсь по сторонам: холодно и пустынно. Джеймсово «проветриться» было обыкновенной отговоркой.

Поддерживает разве что асфальт. Тяжело опускаюсь на краешек тротуара, хлопаю себя по джинсам. Плеер обнаруживается слева, початая пачка сигарет — справа, а вот зажигалки почему-то нет. Сижу, как идиот, с незажженным «Мальборо» в зубах. Наушники вибрируют: в уши на полной громкости долбит чудовищная какофония, жанр которой моя дорогая маман как-то обозвала лаконичным «мусор». А мне нравится. Умеют эти магглы выдумывать всякие классные штуки. Под музыку, доносящуюся из магического радио, я всегда засыпаю. Плоско и скучно.

Вдруг перед глазами мелькает ослепляющий яркостью белизны огонек. В ту же минуту кончик сигареты начинает дымиться, я на автомате затягиваюсь, и рот наполняется ароматным дымом. Кто-то толкает меня в плечо, и я покорно выдергиваю наушники из ноющих ушей.  
— А палочка тебе на что? Или ты к своим обожаемым магглам всерьез думаешь податься?  
Римус посмеивается открыто, но беззлобно.  
— Да иди ты! — отрывисто выплевываю слова вместе с прилипшим к языку табаком.  
Уже по привычке не обращая внимания на грубость, он садится рядом и накидывает мне на плечи мою же куртку.  
— Только после вас, сэр. Так что ты тут делаешь?  
— Ничего особенного. Вот, видишь, напиваюсь.  
В доказательство подношу ополовиненную бутылку к губам и делаю очередной глоток. Люпин наблюдает за каждым моим движением так пристально, что мне становится неуютно, и я, отвлекшись на него, моментально давлюсь. Обожженное дымом горло раздирает кашель. Рука сердобольного Римуса касается моей спины, но я отталкиваю ее очень, очень зло. Катитесь уже к черту со своей жалостью!  
— Все из-за тебя.  
Вместо ответа он забирает огневиски и, обмахнув горлышко рукавом рубашки, отпивает совсем чуть-чуть. Ватная тишина тяготит пониманием и сочувствием, но…  
— Ты не злишься, Бродяга.  
…лучше бы мы молчали.  
— Что, правда?  
— Да. Тебе просто грустно.  
— Просто заткнись, ладно?  
Все происходит как во сне. Помню только жалобный звон разбитой об асфальт бутылки и бриллиантовый блеск осколков в тусклом свете едва зажегшихся фонарей.  
— Как скажешь.

У Римуса под ногами разливается липкая лужа, однако ему нет дела до испачканных ботинок и забрызганных брюк (называемых парадными только из-за того, что на них отсутствуют заплаты). Запавшие, как от серьезной болезни, но все такие же пронзительно-голубые глаза следят лишь за мной. Смотрят безмолвно и красноречиво. Щурятся, отчего вокруг собирается сеточка ранних морщин, а круги выглядят еще темнее. Дьявол бы побрал этого заботливого Лунатика! Он же, по своему обыкновению, хочет как лучше. Запоздалое сожаление выворачивает наизнанку и терзает ядовитыми когтями. Близится полнолуние. Спрашиваю себя, присоединится ли к нам Джеймс на этот раз и рассказал ли он Лили о «лохматой проблеме» Люпина. Внутренний голос подсказывает ответы противным, дребезжащим шепотком. Не знаю, что задевает меня сильнее, — первое «вряд ли» или второе «конечно, да».

_2._

Кто вообще придумал эту бабочку? Спятить же можно, пока додумаешься, как ее завязать! Ругаюсь сквозь зубы, путаясь пальцами в хитросплетениях галстука.  
— Помочь? — разобравшись наконец со своим, Джеймс отворачивается от зеркала и делает шаг ко мне.  
Малодушно отшатываюсь. Извини. Я… Я не могу. Тебе не стоит… Не прикасайся.  
— Ты чего, Бродяга? С утра сам не свой ходишь! Все в порядке?  
Знаешь же, что нет. И никогда больше не буду.  
— Разумеется.  
Друг недоверчиво вскидывает брови, но ничего не говорит и не двигается с места. Все правильно, Джим. Держись подальше или я за себя не отвечаю.

Срываю галстук с шеи, стискиваю его в похолодевшей руке. Давай, парень, дыши, слышишь? Дыши. Вдох-выдох. Это все, что тебе остается.  
— Прости меня, Сохатый. Я вчера по пьяни много лишнего наговорил…  
Опускаю голову как можно ниже, делая вид, что страшно заинтересовался носками начищенных до блеска ботинок. Руки касается что-то теплое. Приятно. Не сразу понимаю, что тепло исходит от проворных пальцев друга. Избегая прямого взгляда в глаза, Джеймс мягко отнимает галстук, накидывает его мне на шею и отточенным движением сооружает идеальный узел.  
— Послушай, Сириус… Больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы мы остались друзьями, как раньше. Несмотря ни на что.  
Бабочка завязана не так уж туго, и все же сделать вдох становится ужасно трудно.  
— Но…  
— Не перебивай, мне и так нелегко. Не хотел в этом признаваться, да, видно, придется. После того, как погибли родители, я чувствую себя очень одиноко.  
— У тебя теперь есть Лили.  
— Нет, то другое, — усмехается грустно, с немым упреком: как можно не понимать прописных истин? — Мне нужен ты. Как никогда.  
Протягивает руку будто бы для того, чтобы поправить воротник рубашки, но вместо этого его ладонь накрывает мою шею и с силой привлекает меня к нему, заставляя соприкоснуться лбами. Карие глаза лихорадочно поблескивают за стеклами круглых очков.  
— Это твой подарок жениху, понял? — учащенное дыхание разбегается по лицу беглыми поцелуями. — Быть там со мной.  
Отпусти. Зачем ты мучаешь меня?  
— Обещаю. До самого конца.  
Мы оба знаем, что я имею в виду совсем не свадьбу.

Скромный лавандовый букетик (Лили любит полевые цветы) в петлице пиджака пахнет безнадежной тоской. Обручальные кольца в крошечном нагрудном кармане заунывно звенят, пока я, с усилием переставляя ноги, иду к алтарю. Господи, пусть это ожидание не заканчивается. Неопределенное и томительное для Джеймса, для меня оно — как последний вздох, оплот надежды и клочок твердой земли под ногами.

Шорох белоснежного платья невесты по проходу.  
Восхищенная улыбка жениха.  
Огонь рыжих волос и сгорающий в нем наивный мотылек.  
Слезы на глазах гостей, прижатые к ним кружевные платки.  
До тошноты приторная речь священника.

— Согласен.  
— Согласна.

Два тонких золотых ободка, на одном — россыпь изумрудов того же оттенка, что сверкающие безоблачным счастьем глаза юной миссис Поттер. Береги его. Мне он никогда не улыбался вот так.

_3._

Сардонический* хохот безумца разносится на целый квартал. В груди колет от быстрого бега и нехватки воздуха, а вовсе не потому, что одно из заклятий Беллатрисы угодило в цель.  
— Круцио! Круцио! Круцио! — в бешенстве кричит она.  
Появившийся будто бы из ниоткуда Джеймс прерывает наш дикий танец, хватает меня за шиворот и оттаскивает за высокий обломок чьего-то разрушенного дома.  
— Вконец сдурел, так подставляться, да еще в одиночку?! Ты что творишь, Бродяга?!  
В уголках глаз скапливаются непрошеные слезы. Это от смеха. Не мешай мне, Сохатый. Зачем ты пришел? Видишь, чем все обернулось. Пожиратели окружают нас, тесно смыкая смертоносное кольцо. Уходи давай, глупый. Тебя ждут жена и этот ваш выродок у нее в животе. А я… Я никому не нужен. Сплюнув кровь, резко встаю, вскидываю палочку и отталкиваю Джима назад. Белла скалится: «Ты — мой!». Хоть так. Хоть чей-то.

… — Последних крох разума лишился, зараза блохастая?! Он мог погибнуть по твоей вине, если бы не Дамблдор!  
Тише, тише, Лили. Что-то ты нервная сегодня. Выпей еще чаю с ромашкой: тебе нельзя волноваться.

_4._

Чувствую себя так, будто на меня наступили, с треском переломив хребет пополам. Черт, да я сдохнуть за тебя готов, ты понимаешь? Я бы никогда не стал предателем! Так почему же свою тайну ты доверил этому никчемному Питеру?!*  
— Да верю я тебе, Блэк, верю! Сколько раз повторять?! Волан-де-Морт знает, что ты мой лучший друг, это было бы слишком очевидно. В конце концов, я спасаю твою же шкуру, собака ты неблагодарная!  
Выхожу из больничного крыла, громко хлопнув дверью. Как по-детски. Видишь, Джеймс, почему мне не страшны «Круциатусы» Беллатрисы? Муки, что день за днем причиняешь ты, в тысячи раз хуже. Спасибо, друг. После такого уже ничего не страшно. Не беспокойся, далеко не уйду. Я ведь обещал.

Вопреки сложившейся традиции, назад меня возвращает не миротворец Люпин, а душераздирающий крик Лили. И то только потому, что Сохатый зачем-то решил сделать «собаку неблагодарную» крестным.  
— Поздравляю, Джеймс, у тебя сын, — радостно улыбается мадам Помфри.  
Сердце не обливается — тонет в крови, когда я вижу выражение его лица. Он счастлив. Абсолютно, бесконечно, отвратительно счастлив. Знаю, что должен быть рад за него. Иначе ради чего я все еще здесь, держу данное в тупом забытьи слово?

Гарри Джеймс Поттер улыбается мне отцовской улыбкой и материнскими глазами. Удивительно осмысленный для младенца взгляд пронзает насквозь, вскрывает вены, рвет душу. Вонзает в грудь скальпель и поворачивает его туда-сюда, будто играя. Хочется дать себе пощечину: из всех доступных чувств я заранее выбрал ненависть, забыв о том, что «мерзкое отродье» — сын любимого человека. Теперь я почти готов полюбить его так же сильно и безоглядно, как Джеймса, если бы не ярко-зеленые глаза той, что встала между нами. Очень смешно.

Безудержная ярость клокочет, поднимаясь вверх по пищеводу, и плещется где-то в горле. Силы, что поддерживали все это время, покидают, не прощаясь. Раздавленный, я бы упал на колени и уполз подальше, но оцепеневшее тело не слушается. «Что мне делать?», — стучит в голове вспышками пульсирующей боли. — «Что делать?»  
— Уходи, — одними губами шепчет заметивший мое состояние Римус. — Уходи, я прикрою.  
Обратившись прямо за воротами замка, опрометью бросаюсь в лес. Из груди рвется хриплый, надтреснутый, полный ужаса вой, и я не хочу сдерживаться. Не сегодня.

_5._

_Дорогой Бродяга!_

_Спасибо, огромное тебе спасибо за подарок на день рождения Гарри! Он все еще остается у мальчика самым любимым. Гарри всего только год, а он уже летает на твоей игрушечной метле и выглядит страшно собой довольным — прилагаю снимок, посмотри сам._

_День рождения прошел очень тихо, в гости к нам заглянула лишь старая Батильда. Мы так жалели, что ты не смог появиться, но, конечно, Орден прежде всего. Джеймса начинает немного расстраивать необходимость сидеть здесь, будто взаперти, он старается не показывать этого, но я же вижу. Если ты сможешь нас навестить, это его очень обрадует…_

Пальцы сводит судорогой, заставляя вцепиться в письмо мертвой хваткой, отчего пергамент жалобно хрустит. Я сижу на пыльном ковре, уронив голову на руки и прижав смятую бумагу к лицу. От нее пахнет чернилами, духами Лили и солнцем, света которого я не видел уже несколько месяцев.

Я тоже, Сохатый. Я тоже скучаю. Сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Совенок Поттеров примостился на стопке книг и теперь, не мигая, смотрит на меня лютиковыми глазами.  
— Чего тебе?  
Спрашиваю и тут же обрываю себя, мысленно чертыхнувшись. Это же надо, с птицами начал разговаривать! Осталось только завести светскую беседу с портретами и головами домовиков, и все, привет, больница Святого Мунго, отделение нарушений психики. Нет уж. Схваченная в кулак сова отправляется вон через окно, письмо с фотографией так и остаются небрежно валяться на полу, среди прочего мусора.

Не успеваю закрыть раму, как в стекло снова стучат. Серая неясыть прожигает адресата укоризненным взглядом. Я догадываюсь, что таит пара размашистых строк в потрепанном конверте, даже не вскрывая его.

_Прекращай вести себя, как ребенок. Открой дверь. Ну, или хотя бы камин.  
Я знаю, твое отсутствие никак не связано с заданиями Ордена.  
Надо поговорить. Это действительно важно. Я волнуюсь за тебя.  
Напиши, как проснешься.  
Люпин._

Разрываю письмо на две, четыре, восемь частей. Кусочки пергамента усеивают комнату ранним снегом. То и дело спотыкаясь о грязную посуду и батарею пустых бутылок, добираюсь до кровати, бросаю ослабевшее от безделья и добровольного заточения тело на матрас. В ответ на шум и толчки из-под сбитого одеяла высовывается взъерошенная светловолосая голова.

— Что пишут?  
— Ничего нового.  
Голубые глаза сонно моргают. В груди желчью разливается угрюмое раздражение. Небо над моей головой никогда не обретет такой же мирный цвет.  
— Уже утро, давай собирай шмотки и выметайся.  
— А ты не хочешь…  
— Нет.

Ни один из тех, с кем я провожу свои бессонные ночи, не похож на Поттера. Это было бы слишком… Невозможно. Их имена мне тоже ни к чему. Все равно, забываясь тревожным сном на рассвете, я каждого называю Джеймсом.

_6._

Дороги и улицы сливаются в сплошную полосу, блестящую ленту, пеструю от разноцветных огней ночного города. В ушах свистит ветер, нашептывая свои северные секреты. Мертвый октябрьский холод пробирает до костей, сегодня от него не спасает даже густая шерсть. Воздух пахнет сладко, гнилью. Лапы стерты в кровь об осколки камней. Это все, что осталось. Еще дымящиеся останки освежеванного мира. Нет. Не может этого быть. Не может!

Подождите… Я понял. Очередная шутка, да? Джеймс ведь обожал разыгрывать меня по поводу и без. День Всех Святых — чем не удобный предлог?

«Попался, Бродяга!» Друг самодовольно ухмылялся и радостно хлопал в ладоши, каждый раз как будто впервые.

«Попался, Бродяга.» Его глаза широко раскрыты, а на лице застыло несказанное удивление, будто он сам угодил в расставленную им же ловушку.

«Попался, Бродяга…» Звуки врезаются в полуразрушенные стены, и причудливое эхо превращает доносящийся сверху безутешный плач в безудержный смех.

Твердые, пепельно-сизые губы встречают мой поцелуй ледяным молчанием. Он больше никогда мне не ответит. Не в этой жизни. Ни «я тоже тебя люблю», ни «это пройдет». Ничего. Никогда.

Открывшаяся внезапно, со всей пугающей ясностью, эта мысль обрушивается на плечи непосильной ношей и безжалостным бременем. Она бьет, рушит, дробит, сокрушает, сгибает пополам, в три погибели, и еще раз, и еще… Я чувствую себя ломаным, как те линии на салфетке. Хочется закричать что есть мочи, но сжавшееся горло пропускает наружу лишь надрывный всхлип. Влажные дорожки от слез на лице Джеймса искрятся в свете полнолуния. Я не сразу понимаю, что это мои.

От коченеющего тела друга меня отрывает тихий звук шагов по лестнице. Встаю, хватаясь за пол и стены, выпрямляюсь, тянусь к карману с палочкой… Рука зависает в воздухе и тут же безвольно падает. Я словно смотрю в зеркало. Мое отражение сгорает заживо: пламя внутри, но, если приглядеться, можно увидеть пепелище и витающие над ним последние искорки в глазах. Мы даже усмехаемся одинаково криво, когда видим друг друга.

— Он наверху, — в голосе Снегга ровно столько же отвращения, сколько вложил бы на его месте я.

Не сговариваясь, выходим из дома и останавливаемся на пороге. Взгляды — в небо, в разные стороны, вопрос — еле слышный, риторический.  
— Как ему удалось выжить?  
— Не знаю. Когда я увидел его глаза, то подумал, что…  
— …это часть какого-то хитроумного плана судьбы против тебя?  
Виноватое молчание. Согласен, прозвучало ужасно.  
— Мы здесь ни при чем, Нюниус. Они просто хотели, чтобы их сын выжил. И только.  
— Уверен?  
— Нет. И никогда не буду.  
— Не ты один.

У нас обоих еще будет время поразмышлять над этим. Целая вечность не-жизни, одинокая и мучительная. Но прежде я должен закончить одно дело. А после — можно умирать.

_7._

Холодно. Холодно зверски, неимоверно. Шевелиться, дышать, жить — холодно все. На коленях заползаю в угол, забиваюсь поглубже, сворачиваюсь клубком. Подношу руки ко рту, пытаясь согреть хотя бы пальцы, которые, кажется, заледенели настолько, что вот-вот отвалятся. Тщетно: облачко пара оседает на коже колючим инеем. Выхода нет.

Густой мрак проникает в камеру удушливой волной, стелется по полу, окутывает с ног до головы в свои смертельные объятия. Слезы замерзают, не пролившись. Голова разрывается от боли; хочется умереть, впасть в кому, потерять сознание или даже сойти с ума, только бы не чувствовать этой всепоглощающей безнадежности, только бы остановить эти нестерпимые пытки. Выхода нет. Ощущение, будто темнота проникает внутрь и растекается по артериям, парализует, опутывает своей вязкой паутиной и сжимает в ледяных тисках. Лишает зрения, слуха, осязания, оставляя лишь наполненные мраком мысли.

Выхода нет. Нет двери, чтобы постучать. Нет никого, чтобы умолять прекратить все это, оборвать мучения. Кусаю губы, заглушая рвущийся наружу крик. Холодно. Зубы выстукивают похоронный марш.

Время ужина. В похлебке плавают кусочки льда. Проглатываю все залпом в надежде поймать хоть немного тепла на самом дне миски и сохранить его в себе. Ненадолго. Первое же дуновение ветра, предвещающего вечерний обход, и желудок вымерзает насквозь вместе с содержимым.

Надо уснуть, но страх не проснуться не дает закрыть воспаленные, измученные бессонницей глаза. Навязчивые мысли лезут из всех щелей, уподобляясь тараканам на кухне дома на Гриммо. Уходите. Прочь!

Не вспоминай. Они отберут все самое важное, самое дорогое. Выпьют хорошие воспоминания, высосут из тебя остатки света до последней капли и поскребут по донышку опустошенной души длинными острыми когтями. Не позволяй им этого. Не надо. Пожалуйста.

_8._

Студеная вода нещадно впивается в кожу тысячами иголок. Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее, с головокружительной скоростью разгоняя кровь в жалких попытках согреть отяжелевшее тело. Гребу окоченевшими лапами все медленнее, из последних сил. Глаза суетливо мечутся по линии горизонта, еще надеясь увидеть сушу. Зацепиться за нее взглядом, вонзиться ногтями, схватиться зубами, как за спасательный круг. Кажется, это единственное, что могло бы заставить меня плыть дальше. Но впереди лишь бесконечно далекое грозовое небо и море, много, очень много моря. Мне не справиться. Я так устал. Не знал, что усталость — это смертельно.

Запрокидываю морду, чтобы вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха напоследок. Высокая, как Хогвартс, волна накрывает с головой, соленая вода льется в глотку непрерывным потоком. Захлебываюсь. Горло горит огнем. Соль режет глаза. Закрываю их, опускаю лапы, отпускаю жизнь. Хватит. Это все.

Обращаюсь, переворачиваюсь на спину, мерно покачиваюсь на волнах. Смотрю вверх, ничего не видя, и спокойно ожидаю конца.

«Сириус!»

Черные вороны кружат надо мной с надрывистым карканьем, громко выкрикивая мое имя. Одна садится на грудь и с преданностью домашнего пса заглядывает в лицо. Разве у ворон бывают зеленые глаза?

«Ты не злишься. Тебе просто грустно.»

«Ты нужен как никогда.»

«Обещай, что не уйдешь.»

«Они просто хотели, чтобы их сын выжил.»

«Береги его. Ради меня», — вода заливается в уши прерывистым и вкрадчивым шепотом погибшего друга.

С усилием опрокидываюсь обратно, лицом вниз. Черная бездна касается моих губ бесстрастным поцелуем покойника. Раскидываю руки, силясь обнять ускользающий на дно моря призрак. Прощай, Джеймс. Только теперь я в полной мере осознаю твой уход и свое… Наше одиночество. К Гарри меня приведет отнюдь не ненависть, а любовь. Все, что осталось от любви к тебе.

_9._

Мой крестник улыбается отцовской улыбкой и материнскими глазами. Улыбается мне, идиоту. А я теперь — ну надо же! — готов на все, только бы защитить этого мальчика. Он смеется редко, но так заразительно, что в ушах еще долго звенит от его смеха. Сам того не желая, я рассматриваю каждую черточку лица Гарри и подсчитываю в уме, сколько в нем от Джеймса, сколько — от Лили. Сколько у меня причин любить и сколько — ненавидеть. Так хочется, чтобы первых было больше, и так страшно, если мое желание осуществится. Обнимаю его на прощание, обещаю себе быть хорошим просто-крестным. Не получается. Я все делаю правильно, но слишком.

«Кто-то бросил мое имя в Кубок Огня, и меня выбрали вторым участником Турнира Трех Волшебников от Хогвартса… »

На зубах хрустит промерзшая земля и обглоданные кости пойманной крысы. Кто бы знал, с какой отчаянной надеждой я заглядываю в глаза каждой своей жертве прежде, чем свернуть ей шею. Может, она — Питер? Рассчитывать на это глупо, но сделать что-то большее, чтобы найти его я, к собственному стыду, сейчас не в силах. Остается только красть из мусорных корзинок у «Кабаньей Головы» вчерашние газеты и ловить крыс в подвалах «Сладкого Королевства». Насытившийся Клювокрыл довольно сопит, сунув голову под крыло, — ему наша вынужденная диета вполне по вкусу. Обращаюсь в человека и, еле сдерживая в себе съеденный обед, меряю неровными шагами пещеру.

Просто я живу от письма до письма. Просто Гарри в опасности, а «хороший крестный» ничем не может помочь, только ходит кругами в своем убежище и сходит с ума от волнения. Просто он хотел встретиться, а я задушил в себе эгоиста и не позволил ему даже думать об этом. И еще. Просто скоро Святочный Бал, и Гарри, мой Гарри, наверняка пойдет туда не один. Говорю же, это слишком для просто-крестного.

_10._

_« … — Он — не Джеймс, Сириус!  
— Спасибо, Молли, но я неплохо представляю себе, кто он такой.  
— Вовсе в этом не уверена! Иногда ты говоришь о нем так, словно это твой лучший друг воскрес!..  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что я безответственный крестный? … » _

«Горько», — ты делаешь осторожный глоток огневиски из моего стакана и, смешно сморщив нос, тут же возвращаешь его мне. У меня трясутся руки, и содержимое расплескивается на пальцы. Тебе пятнадцать, и ты походишь на Сохатого так сильно, что с каждым днем находиться рядом с тобой становится все невыносимее. Я очень боюсь не сдержаться.

Я смотрю Гарри в глаза, вспоминая и заново, по крупицам, собирая всю свою ненависть к его матери. Это единственное, что еще способно ненадолго меня отрезвить, но крестник отчего-то мнется, замолкает и отводит взгляд. Стараюсь, чтобы в комнате, кроме нас, всегда был кто-то еще, а если не удается, молча сбегаю к себе. Мальчик обижается. Он думает, все дело в этом проклятом слушании. Будто бы я не рад, что его оправдали. А я и сам не знаю, что должен чувствовать. Запутался. Позже, уйдя к себе в спальню, зачем-то облизываю липкие пальцы, вместо того, чтобы вымыть их.

Однажды вечером крестник возникает на пороге моей спальни. Занятый старым книжным шкафом — нужно отвлечься, иначе снова не усну до самого рассвета, — не сразу замечаю, как он подходит и садится рядом. В углу потрескивает камин. Маленькая комната нагревается быстро, и я машинально снимаю рубашку и швыряю ее куда-то за спину, на кровать, а может, на пол. Важно другое: внимание Гарри привлекли вовсе не книги, а татуировки, и я, на беду, не успеваю перехватить его руку прежде, чем она коснется моей груди. Пальцы всего лишь очерчивают контур рисунка — почему тогда меня не покидает ощущение, будто я умираю, будто кто-то миллиметр за миллиметром вспарывает грудную клетку? Давно мне не было так…

«Больно же, Сириус, отпусти! Слышишь? Да что с тобой?!»

Держу тебя за запястья так крепко, что, кажется, еще секунда, и хрустнут кости. Не надо. Не прикасайся. Ты беспомощно бьешься в моих руках, растерянный и до смерти напуганный реакцией крестного. Прости меня, Гарри. Прости, если сможешь. Мне ведь тоже очень-очень больно.

В душе я включаю ледяную воду, прижимаюсь лбом к кафелю и мастурбирую, пока не заноет затекшая от однообразных движений рука. Но образ расплывчатый и дрожит, и долгожданное облегчение так и не наступает.

С тех пор я прячусь не в спальне, а на чердаке, вновь коротая ночи и дни в обществе гиппогрифа.

_11._

— Сириус…  
— Не надо, Гарри.

Нам обоим не спится, и мы не сговариваясь спускаемся на кухню. Я пью огневиски, крестник — ромашковый чай. У каждого свой способ согреться, когда не спасает пуховое одеяло и натопленный камин. Когда зима не снаружи, а внутри. Когда грустно настолько, что хочется рыдать от смеха.

Ты сирота и хочешь любви — без разницы, какой. Когда тебе пятнадцать и от гормонов мутится рассудок, это, в общем-то, не так важно.

Его рука будто бы невзначай ползет по столу, приближаясь к моей. В голове стучит кровь, заглушая все, даже собственный голос. Я действительно верю, что так и есть, что у него все по-другому. Верю, и потому не даю нашим пальцам переплестись. Если бы он только знал…

Ты должен быть сильным, Бродяга. Ради него. Иначе зачем тебе быть рядом? Зачем тебе вообще быть?

— Я люблю тебя.  
— Это пройдет.

_12._

Ко мне приходит молодой мужчина. Во сне, не наяву. Мы стоим совсем рядом, друг напротив друга, и вокруг клубится тьма. Я не вижу его лица и фигуры — лишь смутный образ. «Кто я?», — спрашивает он с насмешкой в голосе. — «Кто я?», — повторяет одно и то же из ночи в ночь. — «Кто я?», — и так до утра, пока не поглотит черный дым. Я не знаю ответа. Протягиваю руку, пытаясь задержать его, отсрочить уход, и просыпаюсь с тягостным чувством потери.

— Забирай остальных и беги отсюда, сейчас же! Ты понял меня? Уходи, немедленно!  
В глазах крестника должен быть ужас, а там почему-то восторг. Он не уйдет. И не о чем тут спорить.  
— Я останусь с тобой, Сириус.  
Упрямый, совсем как отец. Только интонации не те — намного мягче.

«Кто я?», — настойчиво вопрошает старый знакомый.

Где-то позади гремит взрыв. Верхушка камня, за который мы было скрылись, разлетается на кусочки.  
— Блэк! — Малфой требует реванша.  
Новый взрыв; сверху обрушивается каменный дождь. Щеку рассекает осколком, а я даже не чувствую боли. Все, что отпечатывается в памяти: Гарри, очень близко. Я вижу, как дрожат его ресницы и темнеют глаза. И впервые, заглянув в них, не испытываю ничего похожего на отвращение или злость.

«Кто я?», — проникновенный шепоток стучит в висках рваным пульсом.

Он стирает выступившую кровь кончиком большого пальца и на долю секунды задерживает ладонь на моем лице. Вроде бы правильные и нужные, заготовленные слова теряют всякий смысл и застревают в глотке. Ничего не пройдет. Ни у него, ни у меня. Не в этой жизни. Поддавшись порыву, наклоняюсь и цепляю чуть приоткрытые губы Гарри легким поцелуем. Он торопливый и смазанный, но в нем то, чего бы я никогда не смог произнести вслух. Ответ, который я узнал так поздно.

«Кто я?», — у него добрая улыбка, черные волосы торчком, шрам на лбу и зеленые — не изумрудные, просто зеленые, — глаза, поблескивающие за круглыми стеклами очков. Он тот, кто спас меня, пусть и не подозревая об этом.

Мы бьемся вместе, плечом к плечу. Палочки мелькают со скоростью света, а срывающиеся с них заклятия кажутся праздничным фейерверком, чередой разноцветных огней.

— Браво, Дж… _Гарри_!

Чья-то невидимая рука толкает в грудь, перед глазами вспыхивает алое пламя. Делаю шаг назад, оступаюсь и все вокруг заволакивает беспросветной тьмой. Это уходит не он. Ему еще рано. А вот мне пора.

**Author's Note:**

> *[1] смех жертвы, утраты, отречения. Этот смех у греков стал поговоркой в отношении людей, смеющихся в момент своей гибели.   
> *[2] расхождение с каноном. В оригинале Сириус сам предложил Джеймсу сделать Хранителем Тайны Питера.


End file.
